


Of Ladybug Spots and Robin Feathers

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BIG BRO JASON, MariBat, Misunderstanding, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, big bro dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March day 1 prompt Firsts.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Series: Maribat March 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651744
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209
Collections: Maribat March





	Of Ladybug Spots and Robin Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> After reading plenty of Dickinette, this is my first attempt at a Dickinette fic.

Dick would always remember his firsts. The first day he became Robin, the first Robin, and the first bad guy he helped his father takedown. The first day he became Nightwing and the first bad guy he took down on his own. The first day he met Jason Todd, his first little brother, and the day he saw his father cry for the first time. The first day he met Tim Drake and the first time he realized that Tim Drake was a touch-deprived kid. The first time he saw Damian Wayne and the first time Damian threatened him were nearly one and the same. The first time he laid eyes on Koriand’r and the first time he held his daughter in his arms.

Dick would not, however, forget the first time he saw his younger brother back to life, with a tiny French girl in his arms. Nor would he forget the way that her face would flush when his younger brother would whisper into her ear. 

He smiled at his younger brother and the girl in his arms. “Hi,” Dick held out his hand to the girl, “I’m Dick Grayson. Jaybird’s older brother.”

The first time Dick heard the girl giggle it was like music to his ears. The first time Dick’s azure eyes met the girl’s sapphire orbs he felt an intense connection and Dick felt his heart skip -- what would be the first -- beat.

“Hi Dick, I’m Marinette.” The girl, Marinette, grasped his hand in her own much smaller hand and Dick swore he felt a spark.

Dick fixed a smile onto his face and looked at his brother and saw the lovestruck expression on his face. Dick let go of Marinette’s hand and clapped his brother on the shoulder. “She’s a cutie Jaybird.” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder and let out a laugh. “It was good seeing you Jaybird. I gotta run though, Mar’i’s got a fever and Kori needs me.”  
Dick walked out of the manor and climbed onto his bike to ride back home.

\---

Dick smiled at the tiny French girl and watched her dance around the kitchen while she was baking. He looked to the side and saw Alfred leaning against the counter humming a song that Dick vaguely recalled from his adolescence. Dick lost himself in Alfred’s humming and began humming along.

\---

Dick stood along the wall, he really didn’t want to be at the gala, not after the month he’d had. Dick had been left by his wife, their friends had sided with her, and she’d taken Mar’i with her.

Marinette slid into his space, leaning against the wall beside him. She offered him a smile, a smile that made Dick’s heart skip a beat. “I know it’s been hard, since what happened. I’m here if you need anyone to talk to.”

Dick looked at the girl, at the only person who had offered to help him, and felt his heart skip a second beat. Dick reached for her hand, and when she linked her’s with his, he brought their linked hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Thank you. I might just take you up on that.”

\---

Dick sat on top of the roof of Wayne manor. He looked up at the stars and smiled as the wind blew through his hair. He loved it up here, where he could see for miles and he could pretend he was still with the circus. Dick whipped his head around at the sound of soft footfalls behind him. He felt his shoulders loosen up and shot the girl a shaky smile.  
“Didn’t think I’d see you up here.”

“I come up here to clear my mind. It’s a lot like Paris.” The tiny French teen admitted while she walked towards him. “I used to sit on my balcony and stare at the sky. Even in the City of Love things get rough. I couldn’t talk to my friends anymore so I took to meditation.” The tiny French girl, who’d settled beside Dick during her little speech, let her hair down and shook her hair out to let it readjust to the newfound freedom. “Maybe you could try meditation.”

Dick looked at the tiny French girl, who was pressed against his side and shivering in the barely-there wind, and realized for the first time that he was in love with the Parisian. He looked back out at the sky and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe I could."

\---

Dick paced the length of the ballroom, shaking his hands out before his upbringing took over. Dick did all sorts of flips and tucks across the ballroom, pushing his thoughts to the back burner as he just felt.

Dick fumbled a landing at the sudden sound of applause. He looked to where the applause was coming from and saw the petite Parisian girl who'd taken to showing up whenever he was alone. He bowed in her direction, resulting in whistles and more applause.

"Now I get the bird references." Came her soft voice, a voice which still made Dick weak in the knees despite having known her for almost a year. "That was divine."

Dick let a boyish grin spread across his face before he flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It really wasn't anything special."

"Well, for my first time seeing the routine," the Parisian girl's tone sounded off, like she'd seen something similar, but Dick brushed it off with her next words, "it was simply marvelous."

\---

Dick stood in front of the desk in his father's office, drumming his fingers across the wooden top of the desk, and couldn't seem to suppress his nerves. He turned when the door opened and flashed his father a nervous smile.

"Is something troubling you?" His father's cool, level baritone voice spread across the room, putting Dick at ease.

"I just need advice." Dick's voice spoke volumes in the otherwise silent office, his nervous smile giving way to other nervous habits Dick had picked up over the years.

"Does this have anything to do with the girl your brother brought home?" Bruce asked his oldest son, his eyebrow raising in slight amusement.

Dick let out an exasperated huff while he ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe?!" He shook his head. "I think I love her B, but she's, she's Jason's!"

Bruce looked at his son, really looked at him, and noticed exactly how this was affecting him. "You should talk to Jason." Bruce put his hand on his oldest son's shoulder, as though grounding him to the moment, and looked him in the eye. "Jason can maybe open your eyes."

\---

Dick caught sight of Jason's hair and let out a little gasp. "Jaybird!"

Jason looked back at him from over his shoulder with his eyebrow raised. He looked back over at the petite Parisian girl who's pulling him towards the door and whispered to her. She looked between Dick and Jason and blushed before nodding.

Jason let go of Marinette's hand and walked over to Dick. Dick, who was so in tune with Marinette's movements and watched her vanish from the room, turned back to Jason.

"You wanted to talk?" Jason asked.

Dick, suddenly very nervous, simply nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at his younger brother. "So, Jaybird." Dick looked around the room before looking back at his brother. "What, exactly is your relationship with... Marinette?"

Jason let out a loud guffaw before it devolved into chuckles. "Marinette is practically my sister." He looked his brother in the eye and placed his hands on his shoulders. "If you want to date her, then date her. I'll support you and your relationship."

Dick felt tears come to his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Jason. Dick let his tears fall and felt Jason hesitantly wrap his arms around him.

"Thank you," Dick whispered before he pulled back and smiled at his brother.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Jason stated before he walked away from his brother.

\---

Dick pressed his back against the wall, his hands pressed against his side. He let out a pain-filled gasp before he heard the familiar footfalls of Marinette running towards him.  
Marinette scaredly fluttered her hands over his side, her eyes flicking up to check his face every few seconds, before a frown marred her beautiful face.

Dick cupped Marinette's face and gently pressed his lips against hers. The duo were consumed in a dull blue light and, when the light disappeared, Dick had sapphire ladybug spots covering his upper torso and neck while Marinette had azure robin feathers surrounding her face and trailing down her neck.

Marinette let out a gasp before her eyes zeroed in on what used to be a gun-shot wound. She ghosted her fingers over the spot, now completely healed, before looking Dick in the eyes.

"Wow Pixie Pop. Who knew you had magic kisses? Maybe I shoulda kept you for myself." Jason drawled from behind them, causing Marinette to shoot him a glare. "No need to get hostile. You know I prefer Japanese girls and rocker boys." He held his hands up in front of himself in his defense before he and Marinette laughed.

\---

Marinette was nestled against Dick's chest in the library, her sketchbook open and filled with various designs, while he held simply a copy of "Twelfth Night".

The doors to the library opened and Jason, followed by a Japanese girl and a rocker boy, walked into the room. Marinette jumped up, abandoning her sketchbook, and ran at the two following Jason.

The trio, followed by Jason, returned to Dick's side. Marinette reclaimed her spot against Dick's chest while Jason, the rocker boy, and the Japanese girl assumed a similar position.  
"The girl who looks like she could be my sister is Tsurugi Kagami while the rocker boy is Luka Couffaine." Marinette smiled up at Dick before she pressed a kiss to the closest ladybug spot.

Dick smiled and looked at his brother, noticing the aqua snake scales competing with chestnut dragon scales wrapping around his arms. The duo in his arms had mini cerulean bullets where the scales of their own eye colour were on Jason.

Dick smiled and let out a laugh. "This is a first."


End file.
